gaming_wordfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, and a major antagonist for the rest of the series (alongside his twelve counterparts). He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is the titular main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's World. He is a seemingly nice and innocent animatronic, who is actually possessed by the soul of a child and actively tries to kill the security guard, which he mistakes as his murderer. History Before becoming Freddy, he was a child (possibly Gabriel) who attended a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a successful chain of pizzerias featuring singing animatronics who take care of costumer's children. At the party, the five children were lured away from the others by Spring Bonnie, one of the two disused spring lock animatronics at the restaurant (actually the recurring villain William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night, they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually, this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. The animatronic has burnt and is eventually destroyed in the great fire which has totally ravaged the haunted attraction from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Appearance ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Freddy appears as a tall, large anthropomorphic, quite muscular and stereotypical robotic teddy-bear with a black hat. He has two glowing blue eyes overcame by dark thin eyebrows and a black bow tie under his chin. He has hands with four fingers and feet with three toes. Also, he holds a mic in his hands which allows him to performs songs in order to distract and amuse children. However, he does not carry it while attacking the night guard. In the Easter egg of Freddy's distorted poster, showing him tearing off his own head, one of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. This led some to speculate that Fredbear, also known as Golden Freddy, a character that appears sparingly in hallucinations and mini-games throughout the series, appears very similar to Freddy. Some had believed he was simply a golden version of Freddy, thus his name. However, he and Freddy are two different characters, as shown in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Freddy does not look too robotic as the only mechanical parts that are exposed are his wristbands in each arm which connect his hands to the rest of the body. However, no other straps nor lacerations can be spotted on his well-conserved body, and his endoskeleton is totally hidden by the amount of fake orange fur, which could mean that the animatronic, in spite of his decaying imprisonment, remained in a perfected state (as opposite to Foxy). However, as a result of his abandonment, the fur is much more unclean, as some dust can be spotted in various places. Also, the player can encounter an eyeless still image of Freddy after their death in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, albeit this event occurs rarely. Freddy appears with humanly, blue eyes in the hallucinations. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' In the second opus, Freddy appears more damaged and is not in his perfected, flawless state from before, much like Foxy. However, from the four original animatronics, he still appears as the least damaged. Notable changes are his much more dirty body, large tears on his arms and legs, and visible wires connecting the robot's joints. He also seems to be crooked. Personality and Behavior As the mascot of the restaurant, the day Freddy appears as a nice, joyful, and lovely mascot who takes care of customer's child and always trying to cheer them up, as expected from an animatronic. However, once he is alone in the dark, he turns into a cunning, dangerous and malevolent robot, willing at all cost to catch and stuff the security guard into an endoskeleton. The reason for this behavior is that the animatronic is, in fact, possessed by the vengeful spirit of a child (c.f. History). Freddy is the original leading antagonist of the first game, and acts as such, sitting at the side and allowing the other animatronics to do all the work in the earlier nights, and when they fail, he finally comes into action himself. In FNAF 1, he is very intelligent and strategic, and also presumably the leader of the gang. If the power runs out, he always is the first to enter the office, even if he is the animatronic furthest from said office, meaning the other animatronics may be allowing him the privilege (as leader) of getting the night guard. However, even if Freddy's AI is set to level 20 on Custom Night, he won't move until Bonnie and Chica have left the Show Stage. When on the move, Freddy lets out a very deep belly laugh that echoes throughout the building. When sped up, it is revealed to be the laugh of a child, seemingly a girl. Plus, as revealed in this video, Freddy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. This is in line with the fact Freddy is actually possessed by a child, and not simply a failing artificial intelligence. This, along with the fact that Freddy in FNAF 1 consistently spends time in the girls' bathroom while stalking the player (Freddy in FNAF 2 will also stand close to the girls' bathroom upon leaving the Parts/Services Room), has given rise to the theory that the child possessing Freddy Fazbear is a young murdered girl (as the original five animatronics are known to be possessed by three boys and two girls Five Nights At Freddy's: The Twisted Ones (2016), and Golden Freddy is known to be possessed by a boy, this would mean that the spirits possessing Bonnie, Chica and Foxy would have to be two boys and a girl). Unlike the other animatronics, Freddy appears to be a sadist, toying with the night guard in order to break him, and laughing at his misery, which make him far more villainous than the other animatronics. That, and he plays his music before killing the guard if the place runs out of power, leaving the guard in complete and utter fear, not knowing when he will be killed. Freddy may be a mutilator as well because once the protagonist is killed, his eyes and teeth are shown through the openings of the suit, with the former's eyes popped through the suit's eye sockets and teeth showing within the mouth of the suit. In the second game, Freddy appears in the Game Over screen and the point of view is from inside the suit. However, this doesn't mean that Freddy is a heartless and depraved creature. Even if he never spares the night guards, he realized his faults in The Silver Eyes when he was about to kill Charlie, after listening to Golden Freddy, and eventually decided to spare Charlie and instead dragged into the Spring suit the real culpable. Freddy was originally meant to be stationary and only move when the power was out. However, the creator (Scott Cawthon) wanted to give the titular character more floor time and changed the AI programming to its current iteration of hunting the player on the fourth and fifth nights. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a prequel, Freddy is less of a threat on earlier nights (although he becomes far more active and faster on nights 5 and 6), and even a bit of a doofus, not being able to tell a man in a mask from an animatronic. He is also much slower and more predictable (until nights 5 and 6, where he receives an upgrade). This ironically implies Freddy had become much more intelligent over time and ascended to official leadership status. This may be due to the fact he is possessed, or his A.I. had evolved. Also, in the same game, Freddy is one of the few animatronics who doesn't go through the air vents, the others being Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy and the Puppet. In Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy Fazbear and his various doppelgängers are one of the most common and recurring antagonists of the whole franchise. ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Freddy's very first appearance was in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. He serves as the main antagonist of the game, this being his most calculating and erratic incarnation. This appearance is notably cuddlier than some others, with features such as a rounder, softer look to his body, brighter eyes, and concealed endoskeleton teeth, making him more easy on the eyes in the consciousness of the children watching him. In the first game, after up to six years of the restaurant is open, Fazbear Entertainment has gone near-bankrupt. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has become rotting and decrepit and relies on a generator with a limited energy span. In the first game, Freddy seemed to have had a music box built into him, for no apparent reason, which played the Toreador March. In the earlier nights, Freddy is only directly encountered when the player runs out of power, where he stares at them from the doorway in the dark while a boardwalk version of the Toreador March plays in the background. After 30 seconds have passed, Freddy will attack and kill the protagonist. However, if the player moves at all during this period, Freddy may attack earlier. This falls in line with a piece of advice Phone Guy left, telling the protagonist to play dead if the animatronics approach. An explanation for Freddy's lack of movement and activity on the first few nights is that he may be studying the player's strategies. However, from Night 3, Freddy will attack. Like Chica, he travels across the kitchen and lead to the East Hall, then sneak into the Office if the player isn't attentive enough to shut down the right door at the right time. When Freddy does move he can be seen staring at the camera, menacingly, usually travelling through the kitchen which has a defective camera that only records audio. His song will play when he is in the kitchen, revealing his position in there. Freddy does not seek out the player very often and will stay inactive until the fourth and fifth nights, though he may occasionally move on the third. Also, unlike the other animatronics, Freddy will never be seen by means of the door lights. Instead, he will sneak into the room and attack the player after a random amount of time. To prevent this, the player must close the door before he moves from the camera next to the room. Freddy may have been the one who killed Phone Guy, as on the fourth night, the phone call of the predecessor's last words can be heard; "Oh, no..." as Toreador plays before the recording cuts off. However, a moan is heard, and Foxy was banging on the left door, so the moan likely came from Chica, making her another candidate for his death. Golden Freddy may also be the cause, as his screech plays briefly. Some have speculated Phone Guy didn't die at all, and it was actually a recording played on the day Purple Guy destroyed the animatronics. Freddy can also appear in hallucinations, with realistic, bloodshot eyes. It has been speculated that the player is seeing what will become of themselves if one of the animatronics catches them. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Freddy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He appears as an old animatronic from a past location owned by Fazbear Entertainment. While he is still the titular antagonist, Freddy is far laxer than the other old animatronics and sneaks into the office much more rarely than his brethren. He was intended to be the restaurant's mascot, after the original mascot, Fredbear, was removed from the character lineup due to the death of a child that was shoved into his mouth. He was retrofitted with a new suit, but however, he was subsequently replaced with new mascot Toy Freddy, after the incident in which five children were brutally murdered at the location, as Freddy lacked the newly instated connection to criminal profiles to help protect the children. He was moved to the Parts/Services room, now serving the function of spare parts for the Toy Animatronics. Another reason for being replaced was that he wasn't considered aesthetically pleasing to a newer generation, the phone guy even going as far as to call him 'ugly', alongside the other four original animatronics. On Night 3, however, the spirits of the children awaken within the withered animatronics, thanks to The Puppet (with the exception of the original Foxy the Pirate, who is particularly 'twitchy' and becomes active on Night 2.) This creates more of a threat for Jeremy, the night guard, as he is already dealing with the malfunctioning toy animatronics, who believe he is a predator. Freddy tends to be the last of the withered animatronics to leave, and, upon entering Jeremy's office, can be deflected by putting on a Freddy mask, making his programming unable to attack Jeremy, due to believing it is merely a Freddy suit. If not deflected, he will attack Jeremy and stuff him into a suit. Thankfully, in the game's canon, he does not. Freddy is the playable character in the SAVE THEM minigame, following the Puppet to try and stop the killer. The minigame takes place in the new restaurant and shows a further five dead bodies, which implies that the Toy Animatronics may also be inhabited by the spirits of five more of Purple Guy's victims. After each night, Jeremy will have visions in which he is within Freddy. The visions become increasingly disturbing, with Golden Freddy appearing on the fourth night. The visions end when the Puppet suddenly appears in the last vision, stating "It's me." When the game ends, it is revealed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been closed down in favor of a small budget location, and the toy animatronics has been scrapped, likely due to expenses, though it is implied that they may have a more sinister reason for being destroyed. Freddy is put back in action, being given a brand new suit, and serving as the new location's mascot for 6 years. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' In the actual game, Freddy appears only as a discarded suit with no limbs or ears hanging on a rack outside of the protagonist's office, unable to attack. However, he is one of the animatronics Springtrap creates in the protagonist's mind to haunt them, appearing as Phantom Freddy. He can be seen limping across the window, and if the protagonist does not look at their camera upon seeing him, will be briefly attacked by a hallucination of him. Peculiarly, Freddy bears much resemblance to Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, leading some to speculate he is actually Phantom Golden Freddy. Freddy is the playable character in Night 1's minigame, following Shadow Freddy to the back room, only to be attacked and destroyed by Purple Guy. On Night 5, he and the other animatronics, as the now-freed ghosts of the children within them, watch as one of them, who is speculated to either be the Puppet or Golden Freddy, confront Purple Guy, causing him to flee into a decaying Spring Bonnie suit. From speculation, rain leaking through the ceiling causes the suit to become wet, and the spring locks malfunction, killing Purple Guy and severely mutilating them. Freddy and the others then disappear. Good Ending Scenario In the Happiest Day minigame, Freddy is rescued by The Puppet, and brought to the Birthday Room, along with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and The Puppet arrives with a cake, giving it to Golden Freddy. The children put on masks and celebrate Golden Freddy's birthday. Freddy departs into the afterlife with the others, free at last. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Freddy does not appear as an actual antagonist, only as a plushie. Instead, his nightmarish and more malevolent version took his role. However, a man disguised as Freddy (although not the William himself) appears in one of the cutscenes. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes'' Freddy appears in the novel, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, attacking Charlie and her friends. However, he realized he was wrong and instead of killing them, he murdered William Afton along with the other animatronics. ''Five Nights At Freddy's The Twisted Ones'' Twisted Freddy appears In The Book "Five Nights At Freddy's: The Twisted Ones". He is seemingly based on Nightmare Freddy/Fredbear, being some sort of demonic version of the already demonic looking Fredbear, though indications suggest he could also be based on Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location's Funtime Freddy. He has a black hat, and unlike the original Nightmare Freddy, he has no bow tie. Just like the other twisted animatronics, he is extremely damaged. He has a second mouth located on his chest. The button on his chest appears to be its nose. Like Nightmare Chica, he appears to have two set of sharp teeth with gums and his fingers end with sharp claws. He appears to have some sort of mutations on his left arm and ear. ''Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location'' In the fifth main game, while Freddy Fazbear does not appear, Funtime Freddy appears as a minor antagonist. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6) In the sixth game two versions of Freddy: Called Lefty which has The Puppet sealed inside it and Molten Freddy, the remains of Ennard with Funtime Freddy in control. There is also Rockstar Freddy. The grave of the murdered children also shows up in the lorekeeper ending. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Freddy returns in the Ultimate Custom Night. Related Media and Spin-Offs ''Five Nights at Freddy's World'' In the spin-off game Freddy is the main character of the game. He does not act as an antagonist, though, but rather as an anti-heroic leader. ''Five Nights at Freddy's The Fourth Closet'' Freddy will appear in the third and final novel. Relationships † means that the character is deceased/destroyed (in case of animatronics) at the time of completion of any Five Nights at Freddy's games/novels. †? means that the character's fate is currently unclear or unknown. Allies *The Puppet † - mentor, has given life to Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie † *Chica † *Foxy † *Golden Freddy †? *Toy Freddy †? *Toy Bonnie †? *Toy Chica †? *Mangle †? *Balloon Boy †? * JJ †? *Shadow Freddy *Shadow Bonnie *Charlie (The Silver Eyes) *Carlton (The Silver Eyes) Counterparts Freddy has fifteen counterparts: #Toy Freddy †? #Phantom Freddy † #Golden Freddy †? #Shadow Freddy #Funtime Freddy † #Nightmare Freddy #Fredbear #Nightmare Fredbear †? (only implied) #Nightmare (only implied) #Funtime Freddy #Molten Freddy #Lefty † #Neddbear #Twisted Freddy #Rockstar Freddy Enemies *William Afton†? -, archenemy, cursed into Springtrap *William Afton - alternate killer from the novels and the game, archenemy, also cursed into Springtrap Night guards: *Mike Schmidt *Jeremy Fitzgerald Speculations about Freddy's true identity Since the reveal of the final image of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator, it has been speculated, but not confirmed, that the name of the child possessing Freddy Fazbear is Gabriel. If that is true, then Freddy would be the second animatronic whose true identity has been unveiled, the first being Springtrap/William Afton. Since the reveal of the final screen of the Lorekeeper ending in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator, that the child (based on the position of Freddy's head in the Good Ending of FNaF 3) possessing is heavily hinted to be Gabriel further supports this. In the Fourth Closet novel, the child that possessed Freddy was an unnamed boy. Trivia *Freddy is the one of the only five canonical animatronics to feature multiple jumpscare kills, the other four being Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Chica. Navigation pl:Freddy Fazbear Category:Alive Category:Kids